Pendragon: the Icebergs of Zargon
by Adam Ryler
Summary: Pendragon's back from Second Earth and now to visit Zargon. What is Saint Dane up to next. Will Pendragon be able to stop it? Formatted from journal #1 for convenience. Rated T for violence and other content.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: Pendragon, I do not own.

This is a mixed version of Pendragon and it's going to contain different territories, different, new travelers and other secrets. I'm still starting to write but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I need it.

So Here it is.

* * *

Hobey Ho!

Hi, I'm Bobby Pendragon and I've got some bad news. I've just came back from Second Earth after reuniting with my best friends, Mark and Courtney when my traveler ring started flashing and I recieved a message from Saint Dane. This is what he wrote:

_Hello Pendragon, _

_Enjoying your Second Earth sleep overs? I've just come to send this letter to let you know that Zargon will be mine soon. I've already found the turning point. You haven't even begun. I couldn't claim the victory without letting the lead traveler know that he's going to lose. Don't even bother to come, you wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. Uncle Press was wrong, you are too inexperienced to handle your job. Well, say hi to Mark and Courtney for me. _

_Cheerio,_

_S. D._

I have to hurry towards Zargon before it's too late. I'm at the subway and I'm going into the flume right now.

Wish me luck mates,

Pendragon

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pendragon I do not own.

Zargon

Journal #1

* * *

**I jumped in the flume as soon as I heard the musical notes. **Ever since my first time going down the flume with my Uncle Press, the fume had no doubt changed. The walls were smaller and narrower. The strange looking pictures flying past me as I go through were blurrier and less clear. Something was not right. Something told me it was Saint Dane's doing. He was the only one that knew how the flumes worked way better than me. Time was running short, I had to see what was going on in Zargon.

As soon as the flume closed up and as I prepared for what was ahead, I was hit with something cold. It was dark but luminous enough to see that it was snow. Cold snow that was mixed with the loamy soil; I was in Zargon. I could hear a loud whistling noise from outside. It sounded like heavy wind.

I examined my surroundings more closely. It looked to be a cave, some sort of fortification. I slowly stood up and walked around to take this all in slowly. Despite going to numbers of territories, I still haven't gotten used to the nostalgic feeling of being in a different place.

Then, I double checked the cave again. Somewhere, there must be clothes the acolyte of Zargon left. I walked around, getting used to the dim cave. The clothes were no where to be seen. I've checked the place twice and there was nothing.

Next thing to do was to get out of here. There was a glowing light from a corner of the cave. It must be an opening, hopefully one that would get me out of here. I walked slowly towards the direction warily, excited and fearful for what lay outside. I was a few feet from the turn when I felt wind. If I turned at the next corner, I'd be able to see where the wind came from.

I took the turn when I was bombarded with specks of snow. I looked forward and saw the Real World of Zargon. I stood astonished as I looked at the white layer of snow in front of me. Zargon was another Antarctica. Miles of miles of snow as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful.

I wrapped my arms around my Second Earth clothing. I'm going to need more suitable clothing.

In Elong, the inhabitants were klees, intellegent cats that could talk. What if the inhabitants were penguins. That would make a lot of sense, but it would be kind of weird.

Immediately, I was buffeted by a pile of snow from above. My frozen eyes scoped the perimeter to see what had hit me. There was nothing there. Strange. My body felt numb again and reminded me that I had to get going.

I still couldn't believe there were no clothes left out for me and in such a crucial time in such a territory. I saw my breathe slowly flow out in front of me, just to see if I could freeze my breath. I knew the blizzard wasn't going to stop and my Second Earth jacket and jean was not going to protect me too long. My face was barely movable, I was going to freeze to death if at this rate.

I walked for about maybe, five feet when I stumbled on a rock. I tried to get up but found out my arms were frozen. It wouldn't be soon before my legs were frozen also. Then, I saw blurred figure about 30 feet away. The figure was marred by the stormy blizzard and I couldn't make out who it was. Slowly, the figure became discernible as he or she approached. I saw that the person wore a helmet. It looked like one of those medieval knight helmets, except it was turquoise. Nice color. Also, maybe a little more high-tech.

The man--I guessed--sat down next to me and pulled out a star-shaped thing. He moved the device along my frozen body. It beeped along the way. I couldn't do anything because I was frozen stiff. All I could do is hope that this person was a good guy, and hopefully a traveler.

As soon as the star-shaped device stopped beeping, my I felt my body tingle and then, I felt heat. It was the greatest feeling ever; the feeling of warmth. Thank you Mr. Nice Eskimo Guy because you just saved my life and maybe prevented this territory from total destruction.

I felt my body slowly regain control of my mouth, eyes, and entire body. I could move. Yes. I slowly got up and I was going to say thank Mr. Nice Eskimo Guy before the jerk clobbered me with a stick.

* * *

When I woke, I was alone. I was lieing on a soft matress inside a building of some sort. Oddly, I had new clothes. Zargon clothes. Surprisingly, They were different from the clothes the Mr. Jerk wore, no more Mr. Nice Eskimo Guy. I dismissed the thought of how I had new clothes. I quickly diverted my mind towards my new Zargon gear.

It was quite different from Second Earth snow coats and snow pants. The top didn't look very snowproof nor did the pants. It was just a long sleeved silver shirt made of a soft material which somehow fit comfortably. The pants were similar.

When I tried to get up, my head was hit by something. It hurt like a hundred bee stings. I groaned. I looked up but didn't see anything there. I moved my hand higher and felt another hundred bee stings. I looked at my hand but couldn't see a bruise. Apparently, it was some sort of invisible force field, a high-tech force field. I really have to work on my scientific words.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Greetings." The sound came from below.

It was sort of magnetic like a computer's voice.

"Had a nice nap?" Freaky.

I looked around for a speaker but saw none.

"I'm over here." The freaky computer voice said.

Suddenly, a freakish metal arm came from underneath my bed. It pulled out another arm, and then a head. A robot head. It was a pretty cool looking robot. Words fail to discribe it but it had red orbs for eyes and the mouth, I guessed, came from a long snout-looking mouth. Yea, Zargon was pretty advanced.

"Hello." The robot said again. Creepy but cool looking robot.

"Hey..." I muttered back, still wowing at the sight of the robot. It was like transformers come back to life. The metal plating and the red orbs for eyes kept constantly shifting. Creepy and awesome at the same time.

"My name is 3SDBCSDGJEITFD" The robot buzzed and it's eyes moved close to mine. "What is yours?"

OK, weird robot name.

"I'm Bobby." I answered. It bobbed up and down like an act of understanding.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Gnaskdok village." The robot beeped. "You are currently the guest of Master Yarggi."

Master Yarggi A.K.A. Mr. Jerk.

"Yea, Mr. Yarggi dude and I met." I told the robot. "He's the guy that wacked me out. huh?"

The robot nodded and beeped. It's head extended and retracted back in place. Creepy robot.

"Your master is some host." I said. "Does he always wack out every guest and keep them prisoned in an invisible force-field?"

"Master Yarggi is a noble man. I'm sure he has his reasons." The robot answered.

"Well, where is he?" I asked. "I think he's got some explaining to do."

The robot's eyes moved up and down, scrutinizing me closely. Maybe I got it mad.

"He's out at the moment. He went to buy some groceries." The robot beeped. "He'll be back in a while."

It rolled on its wheels toward a table where a cup with a brown liquid was kept and pointed at it.

"Do you want some Yibi?" It asked.

I looked at the brown solution for about a second. That can't be healthy.

"No thanks." I said quickly. "Do you have anything to eat? To fill my stomache?"

The robot beeped in reply--I think it said yes in robot language--and head towards a couch and hit some buttons on it. There was a slight hum and then, something I've never seen before happened.

The couch began to transform.

It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen so far in Zargon. It transformed like one of those action figures. It's legs moved inward and tucked underneath it's top. It's top then started to rotate. It was all so fast and took under a minute to do. When it was done, the couch had transformed into a chair, or some sort of refrigerator-shaped chair. Kind of like a Second Earth cooler.

The robot reached into the seat and pulled it open like a latch. He pulled out some plastic bags, like the potato chip ones, and handed me one.

I layed down proned on the bed and took it. I opened it up and took a small sniff. It had an odd flagrance but I didn't care.

Whatever this stuff was, it was going down my stomache. I pulled a chip out and started munching on it. It was really good. Almost addicting.

Then, I started shoving the little green chips into my mouth. It didn't taste like any ordinary potato chip I've ever had, but it was still good.

I didn't know how to thank robots but thanked it anyway and gulped down the last remaining chips.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pendragon series is not mine

Zargon

Journal #1 Continued.

* * *

**It has begun**. I've arrived in Zargon. Who is the traveler from here? What roll will I play on this territory? But most importantly, what does Saint Dane want here? What is he doing? All of these questions and hundreds of others were swarming in my head as I ate those chips. Saint Dane had called me out. It's almost as if he was luring me to try to stop him. I've never understood what his true intentions were. Was he trying to prove something to me? What is there to prove? All I could do right now is stay pinned to this mattress hopelessly. Saint could have started already. The letter had mentioned that I was too late and that he'd already found the turning point. If I was already too late, then he was definitely trying to prove something. But to who and why?

I laid down on the mattress and waited for hours or was it actually shorter time? The more I waited the more frustrated I became. Saint Dane is out there and I am trapped to a mattress. I felt lame and stupid.

Finally, after about an hour or so a short, bearded guy peered into the room and looked at me through green spectacles. He was wearing the same clothing as the dude who knocked me out. I thought that this must be Master Yarggi.

"So you're awake." He said. His voice was gruff.

"Yea." I mumbled.

He came closer and I saw that he must be about two inches shorter than me. There was a bag he was carrying in his left hand.

"What were you doing out there? Trying to kill yourself?" He set his bag down and sat on a chair.

I almost jerked out to punch him. I almost. That was how nervous and anxious I was. This guy had just clobbered me with no reason or not any I know of yet.

"Why did you hit me and why am I a prisoner in this room?" I began.

"I wasn't sure whether you were part of the Solberg Clan." He said. He seemed to get that I was still mad. "But now that I've talked with you, you don't seem like a Solberg."

That's a relief. At least it was good to know that he believes I'm not an enemy or a member of this clan. But it still wasn't cool for him to do that to anybody.

He started to see that I had a ring.

"Where did you get that?" Obviously, I couldn't tell him what it was.

"I had it with me for a long time, it was a gift." I answered vaguely. That was half true, I did have it for quite awhile now and what he didn't know is that it was given to me to become a traveler. He looked at me for awhile as if making his mind whether to believe me. I tried to change the subject.

"Well now that you know I'm not part of the Solberg Clan, could you release me please?" I asked.

He frowned.

"No, I'm sorry but that is not for me to decide. But don't worry, once you explain everything to the Chief, he'll release you." He replied.

"Couldn't you send him here or something?" I asked.

"He's just finished with his meeting and should be here in a short while." He explained. "How's your head?"

"It's been better." I said. The numbness was still not completely gone.

He laughed.

"I don't like clobbering people on the head but there was a security reason. Sorry."

I shrugged.

"At least you didn't kill me." I said.

He sat down on a chair.

"I'm Master Yarggi by the way."

"Bobby Pendragon." I said.

There wasn't any reason not to trust this dude yet. If he is Saint Dane, he'd probably had more sinister ideas, more wicked ideas than knocking me out. But then again, this is Saint Dane we're talking about and Saint Dane had done some pretty unpredictable things in the past.

"You sure you don't want some yibi? It's the finest yibi in all of Zargon." He said pointing at the package of the brown colored drinks. I was a little thirsty after eating all those chips so I gave in. It couldn't be as bad as I thought.

I took the cup of the liquid and smelled it. It didn't smell like anything so I just sipped a little. It had a chocolaty taste except not as sweet. I drank a little more of it and regretted my decision not the drink it in the first place. It was good. Almost like a chocolate smoothie or something. I started chugging it down.

"Whoa, easy there." Said Master Yarggi when he saw me chugging it. It started to slow down but ended up chugging it anyways. What is this stuff? I thought. It's really good.

Suddenly, the robot beeped into the room.

"Chief is here." It wined.

A tall, lanky man walked in. He was wearing an oversized military coat. It was navy blue with stripes of lines streaking around the waste. The guy didn't look very old. He looked young in fact. Not as young as I, but younger than what you'd expect a chief to look like. I was expecting another bearded guy, but this dude was not bearded but clean shaven. He had a long face with a scar that streaked from a side of his left cheek to the right.

"Is that him?" He asked nodding towards me. His voice was raspy as if he hadn't drank water for awhile.

"Yes, chief." Master Yarggi said with respect.

The chief stooped to the side of the bed and looked at me closely. I just looked back.

"What is your name, son?" He asked.

"Bobby Pendragon." I answered. He sighed and pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"You are not from the Solberg Clan. That much I know. But you are also not from _this_ Clan." He took the round object from his pocket and inserted it into a small whole on the bottom. There was a light click and a humming sound signally that the forcefield was gone.

"Where are you from?" He finally asked.

"A long way from here. From another village." I said. Hopefully, he would believe me.

"Why are you here then?"

I decided to take a risk.

"Solberg Clan…They attacked my village. I tried to escape and came to a cave." I lied. It could be possible that this Darfer Clan they hated so much might be hated for destroying villages. But it was a dangerous fib.

He looked at Master Yarggi with a grave look.

"Where are the Solbergs? Are they close?" He asked me, voice a little anxious.

"No. I don't think so." I said or hoped that was true. These Solberg dudes were definitely known for sacking villages but I wasn't sure where they were located. My answer could be a lie.

He suddenly stood up and looked at Master Yarggi.

"Prepare the weapons and gather the troops. If there's any slight possiblity for them to be close, we can't risk not being prepared." He commanded.

Master Yarggi just nodded and went out of the room.

The chief and I were alone.

"Do you know how to operate a Deden gun?" He asked.

Deden gun. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"No." Was all I said. If I were to defend myself, I'd be better off with a rod or staff. Loor had trained me melee combat, not a gun.

"We'll you'll have to learn if you're going to stay in my village." He said. "Put on those clothes and follow me."

I looked at the clothes that sat next to the mattress and started puting them on. I had just got to Zargon for the first few hours and we were already about to go to war. Whatever it was that's out there, I was about to find out. Whoever these Solberg guys were, they were hopefully the bad guys. I strapped the pants on and was donned with the strange Zargon clothing. I was about to see what Gnaskdok village was like. Whether I liked it or not didn't matter.

Too bad.


End file.
